All-American Comics Vol 1 23
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Frankie Fowler Other Characters: * Al Maloney * Delia Day * Harvey Drake III * Mary Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Huey Hunkel * Adversaries: * Big Eddie Other Characters: * Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ikky * Wash * Miss Snap Adversaries: * Spies Other Characters: * Mac Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Boris * Nada Other Characters: * McGrath * * Truck Tarbell Locations: * :* :* Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Sins of the Father is reprinted in Golden Age Green Lantern Archives Volume 1. * Joe's Appointment is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. * After The Red Tornado is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. * This issue includes an Adventures in the Unknown vignette, "Rescue on Mars (Part IV)" by Carl H. Claudy and Stan Aschmeier. * Green Lantern and Irene Miller chronologically appeared last in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * The Atom and Mary James chronologically appeared last in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * The Red Tornado chronologically appeared last in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Mutt & Jeff" and "Cicero's Cat" by Bud Fisher :* "Daisybelle" by Gene Byrnes :* "Popsicle Pete the Typical American Boy" :* "Rescue on Mars. Adventures in the Unknown featuring Ted, Alan and Jack" by Carl H. Claudy :* "Crime, Inc." by Evelyn Gaines | Trivia = * The cover to this issue erroneously portrays Alan Scott wielding his power ring with his right hand. Alan Scott is left handed. | Recommended = * All-American Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Green Lantern (Volume 1) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1941 * Atom image gallery * Atom quotes page * * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) image gallery * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) quotes page | Links = * All-American Comics article at Wikipedia * Atom article at Wikipedia * Atom biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Green Lantern article at Wikipedia * Green Lantern biography page at GL Corps * Green Lantern biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe'' * Hop Harrigan biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Red, White and Blue article at Wikipedia * Scribbly biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}